Pensadero
by Katescape
Summary: Todo el mundo recordará el nombre de "Harry Potter" pasados los años. Aparecerá en libros, se estudiará en el colegio. Pero pocos se preocuparán en averiguar que no estuvo solo en sus hazañas. Que, entre otros, yo le acompañé. Ésta es mi historia.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

**Nota inicial:** Lo que pretendo contaros es la historia de "Harry Potter" desde el punto de vista de Ron. Pretendo que lo comprendáis, que lo queráis, que lo adoptéis como lo adopté yo hace más de diez años. El rating M viene dado por acontecimientos y vocabulario posteriores.

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

* * *

><p>Llevaba tiempo rumiando ese pensamiento. Mucha gente lo achacará a aquello que llevaba colgado del cuello y probablemente estaría en lo cierto pero, en el fondo, yo sabía que aquello no provenía de ningún guardapelo poseído, sino que era la consecuencia de siete años tragándome situaciones, sentimientos y miedo. Como una bomba con el detonante programado, yo también exploté. Y estoy seguro de que, de no haberlo hecho, el curso de los acontecimientos habría sido otro.<p>

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —Inquirí mirando a Hermione, con el corazón en un puño—. ¿Te vienes o te quedas con él?

La chica nos miró a Harry y a mí balbuceando algo que me sonó a burda excusa. Estaba claro que ella ya había tomado su decisión hacía, quizás, demasiado tiempo. Y, obviamente, yo no pintaba nada ahí. Esos meses fuera de casa, yendo de bosque en bosque y sin sacar nada claro me habían confirmado lo que ya sabía: cada uno teníamos un papel en ese grupo —Hermione era el cerebro, Harry la fuente de información—, y el mío era el de ser el bufón del que todos se reían.

Me había negado a creerlo, pero las evidencias habían ido apareciendo una tras otra en aquellas semanas. No comprendía cómo Harry, que había sido mi mejor amigo durante siete años, al que le había salvado la vida en infinidad de ocasiones, que había pasado a ser parte de mi familia con todas las vivencias compartidas, podía hacerme eso. Siempre me había obcecado en mirar el lado bueno del Elegido, mientras otros como Seamus sacaban a colación sus defectos a la mínima oportunidad. Había hecho oídos sordos a cualquier mala palabra que se refiriese a Harry, a pesar de las pocas e intensas discusiones que habíamos tenido cuando había decidido dudar de él un segundo. Tras las cuales, siempre era yo el que se disculpaba. Pero, ¿acaso no era yo mismo el que había dejado a su imaginación volar y se había infectado con aquella imagen que tenían los demás de Harry y que yo sabía que no era cierta?

En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, nadie me susurró al oído lo que tenía que pensar. Como he dicho, podría haber culpado al guardapelo, que alimentaba mis miedos, pero la semilla de lo que ocurrió aquella noche llevaba ahí más tiempo del que yo fui alguna vez consciente. Cada vez que los había visto juntos, cada palabra de ánimo de ella a él, cada mirada agradecida que él le dedicaba… todo eso me había confirmado que si en algún momento Hermione había estado dudando entre Harry y yo, todo habían sido imaginaciones mías.

La decisión estaba tomada. Siempre lo había estado.

De cualquier modo, ¿quién iba a preferir a un pelirrojo pobre, sexto de siete hermanos, que no era nadie, antes que al Elegido? ¿Quién iba a escoger el anonimato antes que la fama? ¿A una "cucharilla de té" antes que a un mago que con sólo dos años derrotó a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis?

Nadie. Y mucho menos la bruja más inteligente que había conocido en mi vida. La más inteligente y la que, sin embargo, menos había sabido leer cada uno de mis gestos.

Bufé y agarré más fuertemente la mochila, afianzándola a mi espalda. Golpeé el hombro de Harry con el mío al pasar por la lona que servía de entrada a la tienda, y aquello la hizo reaccionar. Cada una de mis zancadas arrancó un grito de su garganta. Un grito con mi nombre.

—¡Ron!

Pero ella no era la única que lo había decidido. No había sido la única que se había decantado por una de las caras de la moneda. Aquella noche, cuando los había visto hablar de los Horrocruxes sin contar conmigo, había visto la química que había entre los dos. Se entendían, se escuchaban, se complementaban. Ella daba las ideas, él aportaba información. Y yo era la carga, el que se quedaba tumbado en la litera escuchando la radio y rezando porque no nombrasen a nadie que conociese.

Era mejor así, sin mí. Como si nunca hubiese existido. Ellos dos podrían seguir su camino juntos, destruir a Quién-Tú-Sabes, salvar al mundo mágico y luego…

—¡Ron!

Había soñado muchas veces con ello, como me había recordado el guardapelo. Había revivido momentos nimios que para el resto del mundo no significarían nada —y para mí, en su momento, tampoco—, pero que en el momento en el que esa clavija que se alojaba en mi cabeza había hecho el "click" que debería haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás, habían cobrado todo el significado que no había sabido ver.

O, al menos, eso había pensado. Había pensado que, por una vez, habría esperanza para el fiel escudero, para el sexto de los siete, para el menos afortunado.

—¡Ron!

Podía notar cómo se le quebraba la voz al ver que yo no me lo pensaba mejor. Estaba perdiendo a uno de sus mejores amigos y, esperaba, aquello le dolía de alguna manera. Me quedaban pocos pasos para salir de ese perímetro que siempre había marcado alrededor de nuestra posición, evitando ser encontrados por personas o problemas.

Sin embargo, sabía que se sobrepondría. Lo tenía a él. Tenía a Harry. Lo tenía de una forma en la que nunca me tendría a mí si cruzaba la barrera invisible. Y aunque una parte de mí mismo sí se planteó volver atrás y estrecharla entre mis brazos hasta que se tranquilizarse, decirle que todo saldría bien y que encontraríamos los Horrocruxes, sólo agilicé el paso con decisión y dejé de oírla en medio minuto.

Silencio. Sólo silencio.

Lo había estado buscando, lo había decidido yo y, sin embargo, cuando me giré sobre mis talones para mirar lo que tenía detrás, no pude ver nada más que árboles. Fue en ese momento cuando el miedo empezó a tomar el control de mi cuerpo. Cuando sentí que, de verdad, los había abandonado. La había abandonado.

Sin embargo, la mente, esa amiga de dos caras, me recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí plantado en medio del bosque, y me animó con sus imágenes vívidas a seguir adelante con el único acompañamiento del sonido hueco de mis pasos sobre las hojas secas. Adelante, adelante, siempre adelante.

Iba a iniciar una nueva vida, por mi cuenta. Ellos continuarían con la suya.

_Como si nunca hubiese existido._

Sí, claro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

Estáis, aunque no lo parezca, ante la historia que más miedo me da publicar. "¿Por qué?", os estaréis preguntando. Y yo os digo: porque Ron Weasley es mi personaje favorito de la literatura (sí, en algún momento que no llego a vislumbrar, superó a Daniel Sempere) y escribir sobre él, escribir _como _él me aterra. Me aterra hasta límites insospechados no hacerle justicia, pero a pesar de todo aquí estoy. Dispuesta a contar la historia de Ron Weasley. Porque la hubo, aunque sólo conozcamos la de su mejor amigo. La hubo, y os la mostraré, si me dejáis.

Nunca he destacado por mi inteligencia. En eso me parezco a él.

Este fan-fic nunca habría visto la luz de no ser por varias personas. Primero, por **Myriam**, que fue la que me animó a comenzarlo, la que me ha beteado este desastre de "Prefacio" y me pone nerviosa para que publique. Cuando todo esto iba a centrarse sólo en la huída, ella me dijo que lo hiciese de su vida. De "Harry Potter" desde su punto de vista. Y aquí estoy; quizás con ganas de asesinarla, cuando no se me ocurra qué más hacer, pero agradeciéndole los ánimos, el beteo y, sobre todo, sus incansables ganas de leerlo. Es algo que ella me pidió, por lo que aquí lo tienes. Espero que te guste. Espero estar a la altura... espero que es lo que esperabas.

También a **Anna**, que me deja darle la paliza siempre que nos vemos. Siempre hablándole de Neville y de Ron, de cómo puedo ponerlos en marcha, de qué tengo pensado. Me ayudó a escoger el título del fan-fic (cuyo significado sólo conoceréis al final del fan-fic. Es decir, queda MUCHO aún) junto con Myriam, me ayudó con el prefacio, también. Siempre está ahí. Siempre es indispensable.

Y a **Eme**, a la que estoy segura de haber hablado de esto en algún momento. Y aunque no, sigue siendo mi proyecto más ambicioso, por lo que merece estar presente en estas líneas.

Todos deberíais conocer a personas como ellas. Gracias a esas personitas, esto está aquí publicado. Muchísimas gracias, queridas mías.

Espero que os haya gustado el "Prefacio". No sé cuánto tardaré en publicar el primer capítulo, pero ya está esquematizado en mi cabeza, así que será cuestión de semanas. No olvidéis dejarme vuestars impresiones por medio de reviews.

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
